Fairy Tail (Law Enforcement AU)
by Nightside14
Summary: Magnolia's newest police officer Lucy Heartfilia just wants to protect and serve the people...okay maybe she wants some good ol' action and excitement too but the job won't be exactly what she thought or as black and white as she thought once her paths cross with a certain pink haired guy (NOT A COLLAB WITH ARISA) Cover pic by Geghanush
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys here's a new fic from me! Hope you like the first chapter :) The goal will be to at least release 1-2 chapters a month, in between the other fics type thing. Hoping to get Chapter 20 of A Princess and A Dragon up soon so keep an eye for that too. As always please leave comments/reviews and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia opened the doors to the Magnolia Police Station, a bright smile on her face. It was her first official day on the job after graduating from the academy. She was at the top of her class and praised by many of her instructors for not only being good academically but being at the top in the 'physical' areas as well. She looked around the large precinct, it was well lit and had this warm and inviting feel to it which she felt was a good quality for a police station. She walked up to the front desk where a muscled man with white hair and long sideburns sat going over what appeared to be paperwork.

"Uh, hi Officer...Strauss." she said reading his name badge. "I'm new here, Lucy Heartfilia. I was told to report to Captain Macao."

"Oh, uh hey yeah." he said looking up and being caught off guard by the blonde beauty. "They're gathering in the briefing room. It's over there." he said pointing over his right shoulder. "Good luck, it's a manly room."

"Thanks." she smiled and walked back to where she was directed.

She walked into the briefing room and found that he was correct, most all of the officers were male save for a couple of female officers. A small platform stood at the front of the room with a whiteboard on the wall behind it. On the left and right sides of the room where four rows of tables where officers were chatting having their morning coffee or snack. The various officers eyed her as she walked in, she felt her uniform too fresh and crisp though she liked that fact. She found an empty seat on the third row and waited patiently.

"Alright people." the captain announced as he walked in and took his place at the podium. The officers quieted their chatting and turned their attention to the front of the room. "Got a lot going on today. Most important is a new drug out on the street called Perfume, don't ask I didn't name it." he said as chuckles sounded from the officers, Lucy paid close attention. "The gangs are getting a little more active, there's a string of robberies going on so far we don't have many leads. The best we have is a guy in a blue hoodie, carries a .22 caliber so keep an eye out." she continued to listen as Macao went over a couple of other things before giving out assignments. "Leo, you take the newbie." Lucy perked up at being referenced. "Fresh out of the academy so show her what it's really like. Train her."

"Yeah boss." Lucy looked back and saw a man a few years older than her say. He ran a hand through his brown hair before adjusting his glasses. "Where you want me to take her?" Lucy turned back to the captain an expectant smile on her face.

"Take her to the string of new shops over on Elm, show your faces to the business owners make nice, let them know we're there for them. Then I want you guys on traffic." Lucy's excitement faded at the mundane nature of what they were going to be doing. Why couldn't she go on patrol or work one of the other cases?

"You got it."

"And kid..." the captain called toward her and she looked at him. "Please try not screw up." Lucy's heart sank further as they were dismissed before the captain left the room.

"Guess I'm you training officer." Leo said walking up to her and sticking out his hand.

'Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She managed to smile as she shook his hand.

"I'm Leo but everyone just pretty much calls me Loke." he said and smiled at seeing the confused look on her face. "It's just a kind of nickname I got stuck with. Com one, let's hit the streets." he said.

"Okay." she simply said as they left the room and headed down the hall.

It took them a couple of hours to go and talk to the new businesses. It was pretty routine and not very exciting but Lucy tried to have a positive outlook. They were still serving and doing some good. Still, Lucy preferred some action, some real police work. She knew it wasn't all like it was on tv but she knew it was more exciting than this. At least she was getting some exercise, all the walking they were doing to the businesses. Loke thought that it was a good idea, given the robberies at local businesses that they go and reassure the the other owners that the matter was being investigated.

"Not exactly everything you thought it would be is it?' he asked with a small smile to Lucy. "It's only the first day. We gotta break you newbies in."  
"Yeah, I know." she offered her own smile. "I was just hoping…I was top of the class at the academy, all-"

"All of the instructors loved you, yeah sure." Loke laughed and she pouted as they walked along the street. "I don't doubt it. You look like you're good people, and i can tell you're excited about the job. It's my job, all of our jobs, to show you that it's not like class. What you learn in there is all theory, out here…"

"It's different blah blah blah." Lucy smiled and Loke shook his head, knowing that most officers where the same in the beginning, even himself. "Yeah, I've heard that, I know it won't be the same."

"Hey, even the captain will tell you that there's things that still surprise him despite the fact he's been a cop for decades."

As Loke continued talking, Lucy caught sight of a guy with pink hair across the street. He was a young guy and looked to be about her age. She wouldn't have paid much attention to him if it was for the three other sketchy looking guys he was with. The guy with the pink hair seemed calm compared to the others whose behaviour looked a little shady. They also seemed kind of nervous. She paused as they turned into an alley, the fact that the boy with pink hair looked around before they entered, making her even more suspicious. She took off across the street after them surprising her partner.

"Hey, Lu-" Loke called out but she was already gone.

She made her way to the entrance of the alley but kept out of sight. She peeked around the corner and saw the pink haired boy with the others about halfway down. The pink haired boy took out a large wad of cash and one of the other's took out a few vials of some colored liquid. Her hands moved instinctively to her belt where her Glock 19 was holstered as she watched the exchange about to take place. She felt Loke come up behind her but before he could say anything she entered the alley.

"Freeze Police!" she called out, drawing her weapon as she made her way toward the group.

"Shit." the pink haired boy muttered as he looked up to see her, momentarily distracted.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the other guys yelled shoving him back as they all scattered.

"Damnit." Loke muttered as he followed Lucy, his weapon also drawn.

The pink haired boy grabbed an empty box and chucked it toward Lucy before he too took off running. Lucy growled, a smile on her face, finally something exciting, and took off after him. Loke shook his head and grit his teeth. This was not supposed to happen. Lucy called out after them again but the boys were disappearing. She happened to be hot on the heels of the pink haired boy though, much to his chagrin. How the hell was she so fast? The boy looked behind him and saw she wasn't too far behind. He looked back again and then turned forward again just in time to trip and fall.

"Haha got you. Now freeze punk!" Lucy smiled as she got over the boy and placed her knee on his back making him grunt.

"Punk?" he asked quizzically trying to look back at her. "What is this the eighties?" he asked as she finished patting him down.

"Damn the other's got away." Loke said coming up next to her.

"It's ok he should have all we need." Lucy said getting off of him. "Come on get up." She commanded pulling him up as he groaned.

"You're making a mistake." He said as she stood him up and he looked back at her.

"I don't think so." She said pushing him against the wall as she got her cuffs.

"Hey, you fill that uniform out pretty good." He smirked as he eyed her, tracing her form. "Kinda sexy."

"Shut up Natsu." Loke looked at him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she handcuffed him.

"Hey, buy dinner first-ow!" Natsu cried out as she tightened the cuffs around his wrists.

"Yeah, he's been brought in a few times." her partner explained as he holstered his weapon.

"Hm. Maybe this time we'll keep you locked up." Lucy smiled at Natsu who looked pissed off.

Loke and Lucy took him back to the station where she was surprised to find an angry Macao. Yes it was the job of police officers to stop illegal activity but she took off without telling her partner besides the fact that she was still on her probation period and wasn't supposed to act recklessly. Her high from the chase and her first arrest quickly wore off after five minutes in the captain's office. Lucy walked back out after she was done with a heavy sigh. Loke who had been waiting offered her a warm smile.

"Come on Heartfilia. Let's get back out there." He said and she nodded. As they began to make their way through the building they caught sight of Natsu, uncuffed and walking with an older man who had brown hair and a mustache.

"Hey what the hell?! Why isn't he in a jail cell?!" Lucy asked walking up to them, a frown on her face.

"Just lucky I guess. Nice try though blondie." Natsu smirked.

"It's _detective_." The man said pulling his tan coat to the side and showing his gold badge. "I take it you're the arresting officer...Officer Heartfilia."

"Yeah. Now why is he out?"

"Well we might've been able to charge him if you'd found anything. You claim he was buying drugs but we've found none. Not even back at the alley were you arrested him. You didn't check to make sure. There's no cameras so we can't tell what happened. No other witnesses, nothing. No way we could get this to stick."

"Sorry Gildarts." Loke apologized and the man sighed. Anger and hurt built inside of Lucy. He just ripped apart her first arrest.

"I'm sorry kid but sometimes there's not much we can do." Gildarts told her, feeling sorry for her.

"Sorry cutie better luck next time...or not." Natsu smirked and Gildarts smacked his arm glaring at him.

"Let's get you out of here." Gildarts said grabbing the guy's arm and escorting him out. Lucy watched as they walked away, conviction filling her. She would nail that Natsu and put him behind bars.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys here's chapter two! Hope you like it and as always please review/comment. They're really encouraging to read.**

* * *

Lucy stood in the dressing designated for female officers, her locker open and her duffel bag with her clothes and gear sitting on the bench behind her. She Looked at herself in the small mirror on the locker door, smoothing out her uniform. Turning around, she leaned over and grabbed her belt out of her duffel bag and secured it around her waist double checking that she had all of her tools. She grabbed her Glock 19 out of the bag and inspected it before sliding it into her holster. Finally she tied her long hair back into a ponytail as thoughts of the pink haired street boy she arrested began running through her mind.

"Heartfilia, you ready?" Loke called through the door after knocking.

"Yeah." she called out putting the rest of her stuff in her locker, rather aggressively as she found herself getting irritated about that situation once again. "Let's go partner." she said as she walked past Loke taking a heavy breath.

He turned around to follow her out to the squad car with a small smile on his face. He knew how much the details of her first arrest got to her, given that the guy was slightly less thatn pleasant with her. Admittedly, he felt bad for the new girl but boy had she gone on about it more than once. She needed to give it a rest. Hopefully patrol would get her mind off of it and with time maybe she could laugh about it someday. For once, he found himself hoping for a somewhat busy tour, not necessarily a shootout but something more than just driving around until something came over the wire.

Lucy opened the passenger door to the squad car and got in. She heard Loke say something and automatically checked on what he had asked her too but her mind was more on Natsu. He was just going to go out and buy or sell more drugs. Screw the technicalities they should've believed her. Still, she had no hard evidence. Lucy huffed, puffing her cheeks out as she looked out of the side window. Maybe she could keep an eye for him, she had found him by random on another occasion or two and took to following him or keeping an eye on him for as long as she could. She was tempted to look up his file and find out where he lived to follow him around. He had to have been about her age, though that didn't say much since she looked young for her age and it was probably the same for him. Either way she wasn't going to leave a known criminal out on the street, not if she could help it. What was he doing right now? She wondered. What trouble was he getting himself in that she could get him on?

* * *

"No, come on guys we're in high school now." the freshman pleaded as he was back up against the stall door in the bathroom. "Your seniors, you're past this aren't you?"  
"Why would you think that freshman? We have to keep the school traditions for fresh meat like you." Cade laughed as he placed his hand on the stall door next to the hefty freshman's head.

"You look like you could use a little bath anyway." Tomas laughed as he ruffled the kid's blonde hair. "Or you could pay for our protection."

"Guys please-"

"Hello!" Two voices echoed out in the bathroom as the door swung open loudly.

"Freshman in the bathroom that's cliche." Natsu said as he and Gray walked in and over to the sinks against the wall.

"Beat it." Gray said as he looked over at the freshman. "We got business to discuss."

"Sure, n-no problem. T-Thank you." he stammered as he reached for his backpack.

"Hurry up before before I strip you and toss you out in the hall." Natsu growled causing the kid to jump some and run out.

"Door!" Gray called to the kid making sure the kid made sure to close it.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled turning to the two other seniors. "Trying to freakin get us arrested? Your 'friends' set us up?" Natsu grimaced as he thought about the cute blonde officer that had him in cuffs, and not in the fun way, just last week. She had been royally pissed that he got out of that arrest. He almost was wondered if she was holding a grudge, he could've sworn he'd seen her at least one other time after the incident.

"No, no way wouldn't do that to you guys." Tomas said defensively.

"Calm down, it was a fluke. Cops got lucky." Cade said cooly.

"No, you're lucky my brother here got off on a technicality." Gray said cocking his head in Natsu's direction before folding his arms and leaning against the stalls. "You would have been tied up buck naked to the school's flagpole.

"Hey, but your brother is fine." Cade said as Tomas shifted uneasily. "You said you wanted to talk business?"

"Yeah let us make it up to you."

"Fine but we want good stuff. Alot." Natsu said as he jumped down from the sink nearly making Tomas jump out of his skin.

"What do you wanna us to hook you up with?" Tomas asked.

"We want a discount for our troubles." Gray glared at them.

"Fine. 10%." Cade offered.

"Fifteen." Natsu said and Cade nodded. "We want a couple loads of that new..what's that stupid name...oh yeah, Perfume."

"A couple loads?" Tomas asked incredulously. "That's alot for just you."

"We don't move that much product."

"Guess you're not invited to the party." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Then put us in contact with your supplier." Gray said. "You said anything we wanted and it's not just for us."

"Can you do it or are you gonna disappoint us?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah yeah fine. Just give me a couple days to talk to my guy." Cade said.

"Don't take too long." Gray said as he and Natsu began to leave.

"Pleasure doing business." Natsu smirked as they left.

 **A couple of days later**

Loke and Lucy drove down the street in their patrol car, it had been a relatively quiet day which allowed for her to think over what she had found out about her pink haired culprit. Indeed she had looked up his file and she was surprised to find that he was an 18 year old senior in high school. Though again, she wasn't one to talk. Even at 24 she still looked like she belonged in high school sometimes. Despite, learning a lot and getting some pretty good experience riding with Loke her thoughts stayed with Natsu. He made her angry and it killed her that criminals like him could get away with things. From his rap sheet she knew he was no angel. Lucy decided to do what she could to try and keep tabs on him, he would've have slip up eventually and he did she would be there.

"Alright let's get some lunch." Loke said as he pulled the squad car over in front of well known, but little, hamburger joint that a lot of the officers liked to eat at.

"That sounds good." she said and began to get out, walking with him up to the small restaurant when she was distracted by the color pink. "Uh, go ahead, I left my phone in the car." she said as they reached the door, trying to keep her eye on the boy.

"Alright, hurry up Heartfilia." Loke said as he went in to get in line.

She saw him round the corner and she ran after him, so she didn't lose track of him. As she rounded the corner she saw he was walking down the street with the raven haired guy who must've been his brother. She watched as they crossed the street and walked into a bar, Loke had told her was rife for criminal activity. Waiting a bit she looked around before crossing the street.

"Yeah, Loke." she said as she answered her vibrating phone.

"Where are you Lucy?"

"I caught sight of Natsu. I'm trailing him. They went into the Hibiki Lates bar." she began.

"Lucy get back here. Don't follow them in there." Loke warned.

"I'm not letting him slip out of my fingers again."

"At least wait til I get-"  
"Hurry up." she said cutting him off before hanging up the phone.

If she was going to catch them doing anything it would be here. She walked into the bar and some patrons eyed her, though they minded their own business. It was somewhat odd that for a criminal hotspot the bar was practically empty. She caught a glimpse of Natsu and Gray entering a back room and moved further into the bar, placing her hand on her gun.

"Hey, honey can I help you?" a brunette said as she spun around in her barstool. "Kind of early and kind of on duty to stop for a drink but I won't judge. Name's Cana." Lucy eyed her as she began to unholster her gun.

"Get out of here." Lucy told her as she drew her weapon at hearing multiple voices come from the back.

"You might not want to go back there without some backup."

"I said out. Now." Lucy said sternly. "And get the other sout too. Quietly."

"Okay, sheesh blondie." Cana motioned for the others to follow her out as she headed for the door. "Shit." she muttered as she watched Lucy approach the back room.

The voices grew louder and she picked up certain words referencing drugs and money. Lucy moved up against the wall and took a breath. Where the hell was Loke? No matter, she'd already have her gun drawn and she had the element of surprise. She peeked around the corner and saw a case full drugs and watched as Gray and Natsu pulled out a couple wads of cash. It sure seemed criminal activity paid well.

"Hold it right there!" She said entering the room with her weapon drawn on the five men, startling them.

"Oh my god are you serious?!" Natsu exclaimed in annoyance.

"Seems you have a fan." Gray sighed heavily.

"Shut it Gray." Natsu said and she turned her attention to the two boys allowing the other three men to draw their weapons, now surprising her. She hadn't really been in a shoot out yet and she now she was really wishing she had waited for Loke.

"I think you're outnumbered cop." One of the men said and Lucy's heart beat wildly in her chest. She was way out of her depth.

"Damnit." Natsu muttered and suddenly he and Gray pulled out guns.

"Well, great. This is a real pain." Gray said looking over at Natsu as he turned it on the three drug dealers. "But guess it's actually even." He said looking at the three men.

"Whoa what the hell?!" The men asked and Lucy didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Thanks for ruining this." Natsu looked over at Lucy and her eyes widened as he and a Gray pulled out badges to show the men. "We're cops dumbasses." He said and somehow Lucy felt that was also directed at her.

"I'm gonna kill Cade." the man in the middle muttered.

"Drop them." Gray told them.

"Was-wha-?" Lucy stuttered as she looked at the scene before her

"Jeez you're tenacious. Couldn't just leave well enough alone." Natsu muttered as he put his badge away and the men dropped their weapons and got on their knees. "Couldn't even get to the big guy and we're blown already thanks."

"But-then-why didn't you say anything when I-"

"Cuz I'm undercover I can't just go flashing my badge or saying that I'm a cop all the time blondie." he huffed. _What the hell Cana?_

"Lucy you in here?!" Loke's voice rang out.

"Uh, yeah. Back here!" she called out as she began to lower her gun.

"Lucy?" Loke asked as he came around with his weapon drawn and two other officers. "What-"

"Yeah nice job keeping an eye on this one Loke." Natsu scolded as the other two officers and Gray began to cuff the three men.

"We warned you guys." Gray said looking up at him.

"Well, if someone hadn't gotten caught in the first place." Loke said looking over at Natsu.

"Shut it, womanizer."

"Wait, you-I" Lucy said as everything caught up to her and she remembered to breathe, sort of. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Heartfilia. It's policy for the type of work they do." Loke offered as somewhat of an explanation. "I thought you'd let it go to be honest.

"I told you-"

"Yeah I got it Natsu."

"Might as well finish selling this to the onlookers." Natus said handing Loke his gun and walking up to Lucy and holding out his wrists in front of her.

"What-" she began confused.

"Gray and I have to be arrested, people out there can't know we're cops." Natsu said as if it were obvious. "Well, you've been itching to throw cuffs on me blondie so get to it." he smirked.

"Sh-shut up." she said as she puffed out her cheeks and put her gun back in its holster and then reached for her cuffs.


End file.
